Kanpeki
by Cha
Summary: Three of the pilots awaken a trio of spirits on a mission. Now, the spirits have taken over the pilot's bodies and it's up to their comrades to save them- and the world.
1. Cast and Crew

Hey, it's Cha again.. Kanpeki is my really long, really weird, really nonsensical story about   
possession, the gundam pilots, and what not.... I don't own them they don't own me, you   
know the drill.... All the spirits are mine, and Michael is mine too.....  
  
Puda: I advise that you read this before reading the actual story. Or you'll be very confused. Not that   
you aren't already. *looks back to Cha* Can I go back to dancing now?  
  
Cha: YEP!!!!! *the disco ball reappears, and Puda starts dancing.* The things my muse does....  
  
Chiron(my other muse that actually helps): Spoilers for the story abound!!!!!!!! Literally!!!!!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Kanpeki  
  
Cast  
  
Ja'aku : Spirit of Darkness and Evil  
(Wicked)  
  
Zenryo : Spirit of Light and Good  
(Good-hearted)  
  
Tsuriai: Spirit of Balance and Neutrality  
(Balance)  
  
Shizuka: First Twin of Shukumei  
(Silent) (Destiny)  
  
Arashi: Second Twin of Shukumei  
(Storm) (Destiny)  
  
Tsukai: Messenger Spiritess  
(Messenger)  
  
Hakai: Spiritess of Destruction  
(Destruction)  
  
Saikuron: Spirit of Weather  
(Cyclone)  
  
Tejina: Spiritess of Magic and Mystery  
(Magic Trick)  
  
Shi or Shinigami : Spirt or God of Death. One of the five original ruling powers.  
(Death or God of Death)  
  
Minions of Ja'aku: Akui (Malice)  
Kyoi (Menace)  
Sodo (Havoc)  
Kiken (Danger)  
Nikushimi (Hatred)  
Ikari (Anger)  
Byoki (Disease)  
Sainan (Disaster)  
Itami (Pain)  
Zankoku (Cruel)   
  
  
Minions of Zenryo: Jihi (Mercy)  
Anshin (Peace)  
Nozomi (Hope)  
Yurushi (Forgiveness)  
Shinjiru (Believe)  
Chui (Care, Caution)  
Ikiteiru (Alive)  
Raito (Illumination)  
Kandaisa (Generosity)  
Tokushitsu (Kind Nature)   
  
Minions of Tsuriai: Churitsu (Neutrality)  
Onaji (Equal)  
Isan (Legacy)  
Eien (Eternity)  
Muchitsujo (Chaos)  
Henko (Change)  
Saisei (Rebirth)  
Fukanzen (Imperfect)  
Kangae (Thought)  
Jikan (Time)  
  
Heero Yuy: Pilot of Wing Zero, Host body of Tsuriai.  
  
Duo Maxwell: Pilot of Deathscythe Hell, Former Host body of Shi, Current Host body of Zenryo  
  
Trowa Barton: Pilot of HeavyArms, Shizuka Reborn  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner: Pilot of SandRock, Host body of Ja'aku  
  
Chang Wufei: Pilot of Altron, Arashi Reborn  
  
The Battle of Shihai Suru: The Battle of Domination  
  
Uso: The demon that inhabits Quatre's body.  
  
Rikona: Clever Spiritess  
  
Michael: A vampyre that is currently Shi's host body.  
  
Taiyou Nikkou: The sun. Literally.  
  
Settoku: Persuasion. Takes over Relena.   
  
Jinsei: Life. One of the five original ruling powers  
  
Chisei: Mind. One of the five original ruling powers.  
  
Busshitsu: Matter: One of the five original ruling powers.  
  
Seiryoku: Energy. One of the five original ruling powers.  
  
____________________  
  
Cha *looks over at the dancing muses.*: Gods.... Cast will be updated whenever   
I throw in more characters.  
  
Puda: Review!!!!  
  
Chiron: Feedback!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Awakening

Cha: Here's the story...... G-Boy torture in further chapters!!!!!!  
  
Puda: YAYYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!  
  
Cha: Sadist.....  
  
Chiron: TORTURE!!!!!! YAYAYA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cha: Freaks.....  
  
Puda: Look at you.... "Miss I-count-my-money-in-terms-of-how-much-anime-and-manga-I-can-  
buy!"  
  
Cha: I hate my muses....   
  
Chiron: And we love you, too.....  
________________________________  
  
Kanpeki:  
  
The Awakening  
  
  
He could feel the tender touch of life spreading through the insubstantial mist that was   
his entire being. After 16,000 years of imprisonment, he was free. Free to resume his mission to rid   
the Earth Realm of all pain and suffering, of disease and hunger, of hate and war. He was free to   
spread the light, the good, the peace all creatures deserved.   
  
Zenryo slipped slowly out of the remains of his cell, and was guided by the purity of the   
boy nearby. He slid easily into the boy's mind, pushing the resident spirit into a corner, to be forgotten  
and someday destroyed. The boy struggled against the invading spirit, but to no avail. He was   
suppressed, cursing vilely, promising death to the invader. Zenryo smiled with his invisible mouth,   
then slowly with the boy's own physical one. He opened the boy's mind, and looked out upon the  
world once more.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
He was awoken quickly, the surprise startling, but welcome. Someone had freed him.   
Finally. It would begin again. The battle to destroy both good and evil, to create the world anew.   
!6,000 years he had slept, locked away in an enchanted realm, alone. But no more. He would triumph,   
and the Earth Realm would be reborn.  
  
Tsuriai flew swiftly upward, away from the broken doorway of his private dungeon. He felt   
the presence of a suitable host, and sped toward it. The boy balked at the first touches Tsuriai gave   
before entering his body, but was quickly subdued. Tsuriai submerged himself into the body of the   
boy, and relaxed. Suddenly, the boy's spirit came reeling towards him, trying to force him out. Tsuriai   
flung it away easily once, then a second time, then a third. The boy refused to relinquish himself to   
Tsuriai. Finally, Tsuriai pushed the spirit into another realm, a cell to prevent his resistance. By a will   
not his own, the boy opened his eyes, and gazed across the imperfect world.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The first tinglings of energy were almost to much for him. He stretched the mist that was   
himself, and welcomed the awakening. It felt good to be free from his prison of 16,000 years. And the   
power, the power of pain and hate that crackled through the air was paradise. This world he had   
awoken to, it was perfect. The suffering that flew about, the anguish that rained down from the   
heavens soothed him. This was a world that needed only a few pushes, and nudges, before it attained   
perfection. And he had finally awoken to take on the task.  
  
Ja'aku wriggled about for a moment, and examined the variety of host bodies before him.   
He finally darted towards a young boy, a young boy that held a suppressed demon inside. The boy   
was surprised by the entrance of Ja'aku into his body, and acted predictably. Ja'aku laughed his   
silent horrible laugh, and tossed the boy away. The boy returned a second later, but this time,   
something was different. Ja'aku could sense the demonic presence fighting to make itself known. He   
encouraged the demon, and ignored the crying of the boy's spirit as the demon bowed to him and   
swore allegiance. This was promising, thought Ja'aku. An innocent that harbors a demon. Very   
promising. Ja'aku opened his eyes, and embraced the whirlwind of pain that swept around him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Trowa stared at the three pilots that had suddenly risen from unconsciousness. They   
looked around, each acting as if this was the first time they had ever looked out upon the world. They   
were each lost for a moment, as if something he couldn't comprehend was going on in their minds.   
Suddenly, the three pilots turned and gazed at each other, rage in their eyes.  
  
"It has begun," Quatre said, his voice excited. Heero and Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, Ja'aku, it has begun once more. But this time, it will end. All of your hate, and evil,   
and suffering will vanish from the Earth Realm this time. Goodness and peace will wash over the   
land, eradicating your foul followers." Duo smiled an awful, cold, smile.  
  
"I really don't think so, Zenryo. Evil will always triumph. It is inevitable," Quatre hissed,   
"I will win. You can count on it."   
  
"You're both misinformed. It is impossible for a world to exist with only good or evil. This   
realm has been poisoned many times, destroyed, and scarred. The only true way to triumph is the   
elimination of all thing, both good and evil. Neutrality will prevail as always," Heero said confidently.  
  
Trowa looked from Heero, to Duo, to Quatre, to Wufei, who just raised an elegant   
eyebrow. Suddenly, a blinding white light burst forth from Duo's eyes. Trowa shielded his eyes from   
it, and heard Duo's voice, soft, and calm;  
  
"We shall see, Ja'aku, Tsuriai, we shall see." Trowa looked up long enough to see Duo   
transform into a brilliant orb of white light, and spiral up into the heavens. He watched it until the orb   
had disappeared, then Trowa looked back down to earth, at Heero and Quatre, who remained.  
  
"Good-bye, Tsuriai, the next time we meet, only one of us shall walk away alive, "Quatre's   
voice was cold, and sent shivers up and down Trowa's spine. He watched as Quatre's pupils   
expanded, until they filled his entire eye with a glowing darkness. A minute later, black wings burst   
forth from Quatre's back. He the flapped them once, then leapt into the sky. The air currents lifted   
him upwards, and carried him away.  
  
Tsuriai stared after his two arch rivals with blank eyes. He could hear a boy's voice calling   
out an unfamiliar name to him, asking him what was going on. He ignored it.  
  
  
Trowa watched a final time as Heero's eyes went blood red, glowed mysteriously. He   
started to say Heero's name again, but stopped, for Heero had disappeared.  
  
"Trowa, what just happened?" Wufei said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know,' came Trowa's reply.  
  
"The Battle of Shihai Suru has begun," a child's voice piped from behind the remaining   
pilots. Trowa and Wufei spun around, and stared at the small girl that stood before them. "The   
Battle of Shihai Suru has begun," she repeated, "And you and your friends will decide the outcome."  
  
______________________  
  
Puda: Like it? Hate it? Cha (who is now sulking in a corner because she has to pack and be   
away from me for the weekend) asks that you review it...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Legend Reborn

Okay, Wu and Tro are really really weird near the end.....   
  
Puda: Weirder than her.....  
  
Chiron: Yup..... Weird...... Weird.........  
  
Cha: Muses.... Fic time!!!!!!!  
_______________________________  
  
Kanpeki:  
  
The Legend Reborn  
  
  
Wufei and Trowa stared at the girl for a moment, before Wufei finally spoke. "Just who   
the hell are you?" he asked, ignoring the child's youthfulness.   
  
"I am Tsukai, the messenger spiritess. And it's not polite to speak like that to a child,   
Arashi," she said in a no nonsense tone of voice.  
  
"The messenger spiritess of what? What is a spiritess? And who is this 'Arashi?'" Wufei   
asked again, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Just the messenger spiritess. I deliver messages from the other immortals. And a   
spiritess is a female spirit. Rikona thought of it. And you are, of course. And that's your brother,   
Shizuka," Tsukai said, gesturing towards Trowa as she did.  
  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Miss Tsukai, my name is Trowa, and this is Wufei. We're   
not related, as you can see," Trowa told her kindly. Wufei nodded, and continued to glare at the girl.   
  
"No, I'm not mistaken; you two are definitely Shizuka and Arashi, the Twins of Shukumei."  
  
"What are you talking about? Trowa and I are definitely not twins. We don't even look   
alike!" exclaimed Wufei, his almond eyes growing wide.  
  
"You may not be twins by birth, but you are twins by spirit. You are the ancestors of the   
original Twins of Shukumei. So I'm right after all." Tsukai smiled smugly at the pair.  
  
"So Wufei and I are twins by spirit, but not by birth. The original Twins of Shukumei were   
our ancestors, and this makes us related?" The girl nodded. "And you're Tsukai, the messenger   
spiritess of the other immortals?" She nodded again. "So why are you here?"  
  
The child's face broke out into a huge grin. "You always were the smarter twin, Shizuka.   
I'm here to send you on your way.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Battle of Shihai Suru and the Ritual of Kanpeki, of course!" Tsukai looked at the   
blank stares that were her reply. "You don't have any clue as to what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
"No, we don't," Wufei snapped at her.  
  
"I suppose I have to explain it from the beginning, don't I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tsukai took a deep breath, and began her tale. "Long ago, when the Earth Realm was   
newly formed, the immortals maintained little or no control over the land, very similar to the way the   
Earth Realm is controlled today. All the immortals had their place, and everyone was pretty much   
content.   
  
"But there were three young immortals that were not. They were known as Zenryo,   
Tsuriai, and Ja'aku. These three didn't like the fact that the immortals didn't take a more active role   
in the managing of the Earth Realm. They wanted to control the future of the realm themselves, and   
were damned if anything was going to stand in their way."   
  
"What do you mean, control the future of the Earth?" Wufei asked, and Tsukai replied;  
  
"I'm getting there; hold on. You still are the impatient twin, Arashi." Wufei ignored the   
remark, and she continued once more.  
  
"Anyway, they each wanted to control the future of the Earth Realm. Zenryo wanted to   
eliminate all evil, suffering, and pain from the world, replacing them with happiness, good, and joy.   
Ja'aku believed that all things good and light should be eradicated. He thrived on evil and darkness.   
And Tsuriai believed that the world should be left alone, except when the scales tipped out of   
balance. Then, he swore that the Earth Realm should be destroyed and reborn to start anew.  
  
"The three immortals fought, beginning the Battle of Shihai Suru. They took the battle to   
the Earth Realm, each inhabiting the body of a human. The trio called their minions to them,   
commanding each group with practiced ease.   
  
"Soon, the once peaceful Earth was a war-torn place, filled with the suffering of   
thousands. And still, the battle showed no signs of slowing. The immortals that had chosen not to   
partake in the war, held a council to decide the fate of the warring three. They themselves were   
powerless to stop them, for the three had taken over the bodies of humans, and it was against their   
general beliefs to harm the humans."   
  
"But the three immortals took over humans and were using them to fight each other!   
Couldn't the other immortals do the same to eliminate the troublemakers?" Trowa asked, and Tsukai   
shook her head.  
  
"They could have, but it would have resulted in the deaths of even more humans. You see,   
we immortals have no solid form in this realm. To be able to act, we have to possess humans. By doing   
this, we create eyes, ears, mouths, and hands for ourselves."  
  
"So that isn't your real body?"   
  
"No, it's a personal preference. People generally feel more comfortable around children   
than they do older humans. It's something I've learned from experience."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now that that question has been answered, I'll continue with the story. If that's quite   
alright with you two?" Trowa and Wufei nodded. "Finally, a solution was reached. Two young   
humans would be created, twins, to be precise. They would be forged from the elements, the powers   
that controlled life, death, and eternity, and from a piece of each immortal, excluding the three rogues,   
of course.   
  
"They were termed the Twins of Shukumei. The elder, Shizuka, the younger, Arashi.   
Shizuka and Arashi were placed in the arms of a young couple. They were raised as humans, not   
aware of the sacred powers that they possessed. When they turned sixteen, I was sent, bestowing   
upon them weapons that would aide them in their task to destroy Zenryo, Tsuriai, and Ja'aku.  
  
"They succeeded in performing the Ritual of Kanpeki, to bind the immortals from the   
Earth Realm. Shizuka and Arashi were dubbed as heroes, and lived the remainder of their lives in   
relative peace.  
  
"But 16,000 years ago, the trio was released, and began the Battle of Shihai Suru again.   
I set out to find the Twins of Shukumei. That task wasn't easy, mind you. The original twins had   
separated, and had families of their own. Their ancestors, two boys called Gin-Xiao, and Alex, were   
not exactly pleased in being cast into the parts of the twins. But they performed their task admirably,   
and with surprising speed. Not to mention, with some help from a few immortals that saw no problem   
with interacting directly in the Battle of Shihai Suru. Kanpeki was once again performed, and   
everything was back to the way it should have been.  
  
"Unfortunately, Zenryo, Tsuriai, and Ja'aku have been freed once again. They will renew   
the Battle of Shihai Suru once more, unleashing their powers across the realm. This is where you two   
come in.  
  
"Being the Twins of Shukumei, it is your destiny to fight against the trio, binding the   
immortals once more from this world."  
  
"But what about the others?" Trowa asked, his mind on the mysterious disappearance of   
the three Gundam pilots.  
  
"What others?" Tsukai replied.  
  
"The other three Gundam pilots, our friends. They were knocked unconscious, and when   
they awoke, acted strangely. They then disappeared."  
  
At this, Tsukai frowned. "It's probable that they are the chosen hosts for Zenryo, Tsuriai,   
and Ja'aku."   
  
"So we're going to have to destroy our friends?!" Wufei said in shock at the girl.  
  
"Not necessarily. I don't know the specifications for the Ritual of Kanpeki. It's quite   
possible that you won't have to kill them at all."  
  
"So there's a chance that we won't have to kill them, but you're not sure? I really don't like   
this idea at all," Wufei said, glaring hard at the Tsukai.  
  
"I'm going to agree with Wufei on this, Tsukai, it's too risky," Trowa added softly.  
  
"Look, Shizuka, Arashi, do not blame me for this. I'm just the messenger, the informant,   
the person who gets the honor of telling you what you have to do. All I'm supposed to do is to tell you   
where you can find the information that will tell you whether or not you have to kill the host bodies of   
the trio. And give you a slight bit of insight into the powers of the Twins of Shukumei. Oh, and then   
there are the weapons," she added, almost as if it were an afterthought.  
  
"Insight? What insight? And what weapons are you talking about?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Prepare yourselves," Tsukai said with wry smile, "This is going to be quite a shock."  
  
Suddenly, the two Gundam pilots minds were filled with images of the Battle of Shihai   
Suru. Each watched a separate young man, presumably the original twin, fighting back powerful   
forces, with magic and blades. The words of spells tiptoed through their thoughts, some dancing out   
of reach, others firmly implanting themselves into the memories of each boy. Finally, the images   
disappeared, and they looked once agin at the little girl in front of them.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Tsukai asked them quietly. Trowa was too stunned to reply,   
but Wufei found his voice first.   
  
"You were saying something about weapons?" Tsukai's face broke out into a huge grin,   
and she nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yes, well, they're not weapons in the sense that you're thinking. It's more of a   
psychological thing. You'll see when the time comes."   
  
Wufei looked angry at this. "What do you mean, 'a psychological thing?' What the hell   
are you talking about?!" he said, his voice betraying his confusion.  
  
Tsukai shrugged. "Like I said, you'll see. Oh and you'll need these." She tossed a set of   
twin platinum medallions at the boys, who caught them deftly. "Those are the crests of Shukumei.   
You'll need them to perform the Ritual of Kanpeki and to unlock some sacred places. And because   
you'll need to figure out how to perform the Kanpeki, I suggest you journey to the Archives in   
Alexandria, Egypt. It's the only place left in the world that has the tomes you'll need." The little girl   
turned to leave, but turned a second later, "One more thing, you'll find immortals that are willing to   
help you, so be alert. Watch, listen. You'll know when one is nearby." Tsukai turned again and   
started to leave, but Wufei called her back.  
  
"We're in Czechoslovakia! How are we supposed to get to Egypt?!" She called back,   
  
"That's your problem! Farewell, Shizuka, Arashi!!"  
  
They watched as the little girl ran off, leaving the two Gundam pilots alone.   
  
"I suppose we begin traveling towards Egypt," Trowa said, breaking the silence that had   
fallen over them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Wufei agreed. Suddenly, for reasons unknown to either boy, they both   
burst out laughing. When they were finally able to regain control over their emotions, Trowa, still   
grinning, spoke in his soft voice,  
  
"I think that we're going to be putting a lot of missions on hold."   
  
"I wonder what the scientists are going to say," Wufei laughed, his smile growing broader   
by the minute, "Sorry guys, we're not going to be able to fight for awhile. You see, it turns out that   
these three immortals took over the other pilot's bodies, and they're bent on ruling the world."  
  
"And it turns out, me and Wufei are twins that are destined to save the day, so if you'll   
excuse us, we have to go save the world. What, you don't believe us?" Trowa added, giggling slightly.  
  
"No, I don't think that a straightjacket will be necessary, we're perfectly sane." Wufei   
couldn't help it anymore. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he laughed like a maniac.   
After about five minutes, he looked up to see Trowa holding out a hand for him.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Arashi?" Trowa asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm ready," Wufei said, using Trowa's hand to pull himself up, "The question is, Shizuka,   
are you ready?"  
  
"More than you, little brother." Wufei pushed Trowa away with a laugh.  
  
"Do not start with the 'little brother' crap or I'll kill you and then the whole world will be   
screwed and it will be all your fault."  
  
"You are aware that we've completely lost it?"   
  
"Yes. It couldn't hurt to loose it some more."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The two set off, running towards the south, towards Egypt, towards the answers they   
sought. At that moment, they weren't the Gundam pilots, Trowa and Wufei, but the Twins of   
Shukumei, Shizuka and Arashi, and they had a world to save.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
New York City  
  
Ja'aku reviled in the waves of pain and suffering that danced around him, energizing him   
for the task at hand. The boy whose body he commanded was a wealthy child, the only heir to a   
fortune. He had already sent for the Maganacs, his host body's own personal guard. They would   
make fitting warriors for my cause, Ja'aku thought. They were fiercely loyal to Quatre, his host, and   
would be relatively easy to control.  
  
As Ja'aku walked down the darkened streets of the city, he couldn't help but smile.   
Quatre had powerful psychic abilities, which in time, he could develop to aide him in further   
commanding his minions. Not only that, the demon, who had asked to be called Uso, was also   
proving to be of great use.   
  
Uso had been trapped in his host's body for thirteen years, and had only been able to   
surface a few times. But when he had, Uso told Ja'aku, he had wreaked havoc over the land, and in   
space. The idea of space travel amused Ja'aku. He had had little opportunity to explore space, and   
the advances which had been made in space travel since the last time he had been free were   
enormous.  
  
Perhaps I will also rule space, he mused. Ja'aku decided that he liked the idea, and   
continued on, smiling contentedly at himself. Suddenly, a shadowed figure stepped out in front of   
him. He stopped, and stared at the figure without fear. It started to approach him, and Ja'aku could   
see now that it was a young woman, of about seventeen, clad in skintight black leather. It   
complimented her pale skin nicely, he noted, his host body's eyes gazing with appreciation at the   
supple curves of her figure.   
  
"Lord Ja'aku, you have returned," she said, her voice rasping softly.  
  
"You look well, Akui."  
  
"As do you, My Lord. Though I am surprised at your choice of a host. Why so young?"   
Akui approached Ja'aku, and stared into the emerald eyes of his host.  
  
"It has its perks. The boy is wealthy, a psychic, and harbors a minor demon. I feel right at   
home here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Akui. You always did have good taste in hosts." The   
girl smiled, and spoke.  
  
"I choose my hosts to please My Lord."  
  
"You still have yet to let me down. Will you accompany me to my apartment?"  
  
"My Lord has an apartment here already? No offense, but it's rather hard to find an   
apartment so suddenly in this city. How did you manage to achieve such a feat so quickly?"  
  
"I modified the landlord's memory. Simple, actually."  
  
"Then yes, My Lord, I shall."  
  
"Very good, dear Akui. You always were a favourite, you know. Loyal til the end," Ja'aku   
told the girl who was walking beside him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The pair continued on, silently. The dark aura that overshadowed them kept any   
inquisitive mortals away, leaving them to their business.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Taj Mahal  
  
Zenryo sat on the marble throne that he had created for his on designs, deep in   
contemplation. The aura of tragic love was strong here, the Taj Mahal itself built out of a loving   
memory. He was comfortable, yet upset. Already, two of his followers, Nozomi and Raito, had found   
him. Nozomi had taken on the body of a young German tourist girl, and was meditating somewhere   
on the grounds of the monument, trying to contact his other followers. Raito, on the other hand, had   
chosen a dark skinned Indian man, and was lazing about in the pond that was in front of the Taj   
Mahal.   
  
He sighed, and brushed back a tendril of his host's long chestnut hair. Zenryo had freed   
the tresses from the braid, letting them cascade around his face. This boy, Duo, as he was called, had   
led a hard life. His childhood had been full of pain and suffering, with few moments of true joy. Duo's   
past only strengthened Zenryo's desire to end all disease and suffering in the world.  
  
Duo, he thought silently to the boy, Can you hear me? There was a moment's pause,   
before the boy replied.  
  
Get the hell out of my body, you filthy bastard.  
  
Duo, you don't really mean that, do you?  
  
Damn straight I meant it. Now leave.  
  
But you have allowed another immortal to take control of your body before me. Duo   
didn't answer back directly, and Zenryo could only imagine his response.  
  
That was different.  
  
But how, Duo? How was it different?  
  
It was a partnership. He never took completely over me, never forced me to act against   
my will. I was allowed to control my own body, he was just along for the ride.  
  
Are your sure? Are you sure that he wasn't in charge, Duo?  
  
More silence.  
  
Goddamn you, of course I'm sure. Now leave my body.  
  
Duo, why won't you listen to me? Why won't you accept me?  
  
I don't want to hear it. Just get out. Now.  
  
Duo, please listen.  
  
No. Zenryo could feel Duo's rejection of him once more. It would make this easier on   
the boy if he could only accept the immortal as a part of himself. But no, he kept denying Zenryo's   
presence, refusing to accept the inevitable. Zenryo couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge the   
filth that had once infested Duo's body. He would cleanse it, that was one thing the immortal was   
sure of.  
  
"Zenryo?" Nozomi's voice was soft and questioning. He looked up, the violet orbs of   
Duo's eyes staring at the girl.   
  
"Yes, Nozomi?"   
  
"I have located Anshin. He is on his way."  
  
"Thank you, please leave me to my silence," Zenryo dismissed the girl with a wave of his   
hand. She nodded, and left the room, a scent of rose petals trailing behind her. He intensely disliked   
the Battle of Shihai Suru, but he understood its importance. Without it, evil would never be entirely   
eliminated, and that was a goal that was worth all the pain and suffering.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Rio Di Janeiro  
  
Tsuriai looked out over the city with great interest. The energy that sprang from it, the   
freedom, the unrestricted happiness, his host body quivered with anticipation of the Battle of Shihai   
Suru. The only fault that he could find was that his host, known as Heero, refused to communicate   
with him, or even acknowledge Tsuriai's presence. He had only interacted with the stoic youth   
during the first moments of the merging, and that was when he had tried to dislodge Tsuriai's hold on   
his body.   
  
But Tsuriai had easily disarmed Heero, and had pushed him into another realm to keep   
him from disrupting the mission at hand. Even from the other realm, he could feel the boy's energy   
pulsating through him, feeding his soul.   
  
And with the appearance of my companions will my power grow, Tsuriai thought. He   
sensed the ancient power of Jikan speeding swiftly towards him, the awesome, barely controlled   
energy of Muchitsujo careening closer, and the age-old force of Eien, dancing in and out of existence   
as they approached their master.  
  
The feeling was good, he decided, the feeling of other immortals flinging their beings at   
him, to serve and protect his ideals. A wave of disgust washed over him, and Tsuriai paused for a   
moment, trying to locate the origin. It appeared to be coming from another realm, but that was   
impossible. Energy, yes, but not emotions could be sensed from other realms. This boy was obviously   
very passionate about something.  
  
Tsuriai opened a gateway between the Earth Realm, and where the boy was being held.   
The boy flooded quickly back into his body, trying to reassert control.   
  
No, Tsuriai told the struggling boy, That is not permitted. He waited for a reply, yet   
none came. Speak. The boy still resisted his hold on him.  
  
Get out.   
  
He was surprised at the boy's choice of words. What do you mean, 'get out?'  
  
Get out.  
  
Why? Tsuriai asked innocently.  
  
Get out.  
  
Tsuriai left the conversation at that, not really caring if the boy liked his presence or not.   
He assumed that with time, Heero would come to accept him as a part of himself. After all, Tsuriai   
had all the time in the world.  
  
______________________________  
  
Puda: Weird...... Review.....  
  
Chiron: Weird... Review.........  
  
Cha: Straight-jacket time!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Destruction In Milan

Cha: I love this chapter with a passion.....  
  
Puda: More than you love Treize-sama?  
  
Chiron: More than you love Farfarello?  
  
Puda: More than you love Yohji-kun?  
  
Chiron: More than you love Tasuki?  
  
Puda: More than you love Lestat?  
  
Chiron: More than you love Raistlin?  
  
Puda: More than you love Michael?  
  
Chiron: More than you love the other Michael?  
  
Cha: SHADDAP!!!!!! FICCING TO BE DONE!!!!  
___________________________________  
  
Kanpeki:  
  
Destruction in Milan  
  
  
Milan. Trowa looked over the city, his face expressionless. They had rented a room at an   
inn on the outskirts of town for the night, both eager to rest. Wufei had already claimed the shared   
bath, and from the looks of it, would be there sometime. He didn't mind though. He was enjoying   
watching the sun set over the city, shadows flickering as darkness slowly claimed the land.   
  
/I wonder if Quatre has ever been to Milan. God, he'd love it here. All of the pilots would   
love it here, even Heero. But Quatre would love it especially. He'd have so much fun trying to see   
everything. I wonder if he's okay. There's been no word or anything from anyone. I hate to admit it,   
but I'm worried about him./ Trowa leaned over the balcony, and sighed.  
  
"Trowa?" Wufei's voice came from the doorway to their shared room. He turned, and   
raised his eyebrows at the sight of Wufei in a button down white shirt with khakis.   
  
"What, no Chinese pajamas?" he quipped, using the term Duo had created to describe   
Wufei's usual attire.  
  
"These are more functional."  
  
"I see." Trowa turned, and went back to staring over the city. He was vaguely aware of   
Wufei leaning against the balcony as well.  
  
"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.   
Trowa glanced at the Chinese boy, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."   
  
"It's alright to miss them. I won't think you weak or anything. Frankly, I miss them too."   
At this, Trowa looked at Wufei with wide eyes.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the others," he teased quietly.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I thought I didn't either. I guess I just got used to them being there.   
It's different without them. Quieter."  
  
"It's always quieter without Duo."  
  
"You have a point." He laughed. "But there's nothing we can do to save them until we get   
to Alexandria-"  
  
"And find out how to perform the Ritual of Kanpeki," Trowa finished. Silence fell over the   
boys once more. Suddenly, Wufei's stomach made a rather loud growling noise.   
  
"Hungry?" he asked Trowa, who just smiled. "What?"  
  
"I've never heard you actually admit to being hungry before, Wufei. Duo's usually the one   
complaining about food," Trowa replied, standing up. "But now that you mention it, I am."  
  
"Then let's go." The two boys made their way downstairs to the restaurant, located on the   
first floor of the inn.  
  
Downstairs, the restaurant was practically empty, save for a small party at a corner table,   
two middle-aged men, and an adolescent girl at the bar. A waitress showed Trowa and Wufei to a   
table, and handed them menus, which, unfortunately, were in Italian. Trowa couldn't help but to   
suppress a laugh as he saw Wufei's reaction upon opening the menu.  
  
"Now you know how we felt when you took us to that Chinese restaurant," he whispered   
across the table.  
  
"That was Maxwell's idea, not mine. He decided that we should all try different foods.   
Just tell me what the menu says." Wufei squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I'll do one better; I'll order you what I know is good, and you'll eat and be happy." Wufei   
narrowed his eyes at the grinning Trowa, who seemed to be having too much fun entirely.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirs? Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo and my friend will have," Trowa paused and   
glanced at the menu, grinning wickedly, "the Calamari."  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Two glasses of Chianti, if you please."  
  
"Is that all, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, gratzie." Trowa and Wufei handed the waitress back the menus, and she hurried off.   
After she was out of hearing range, Wufei hissed at Trowa,  
  
"What did you just order?!"  
  
"Italian food." Wufei glared at the boy, who just leaned back in his chair. "Relax Wufei,   
it's nothing you haven't eaten before."  
  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
  
"Because I have the advantage." The waitress arrived then, carrying the glasses and the   
Chianti on a tray. She set the glasses down, and poured the wine. The girl started to leave with the   
bottle, but Trowa halted her.  
  
"Leave the wine." She nodded, and placed the wine on the table. Wufei picked up a   
glass, and sniffed it carefully.   
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked, waving the glass around. The wine swished about inside,  
and he could have sworn Trowa had rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chianti. A toast?" The brown-haired boy raised his glass slightly, and Wufei did the   
same.  
  
"A toast then. To the others," Wufei said softly.  
  
"To the others. May their lives be a hell of a lot less confusing than ours." They clinked   
their glasses together, and took a sip of the wine. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise. This was actually   
good. Not like that disgusting crap Maxwell had made them drink. Wufei took another sip, and   
smiled. "Like it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It's better than that stuff Maxwell made us drink."  
  
"Just don't let it go to your head. I know that you have no tolerance for alcohol." Trowa   
sighed contentedly. He remembered now why he had enjoyed coming to Italy with the circus troupe.   
It just had that effect on him, the way it welcomed you in, asking no questions except for the   
occasional 'Who is your Don?'   
  
The waitress brought their food, and Wufei looked surprised at his dish. "Squid?"  
  
"I've seen you eat it before," Trowa said, sprinkling cheese on his Fettuccini.  
  
"Yes, but not like this," Wufei picked up a fork, and took a sample bite of the Calamari.  
  
"Like it?"   
  
"It's not bad." Wufei took another bite, and smiled, "It's not bad at all."  
  
The two pilots continued eating, occasionally having short conversations about exactly   
how they were going to get to Alexandria, how they would find the Archives, and the tomes. Trowa   
wouldn't let Wufei drink the Chianti too quickly, saying that he, 'did not want a drunk Wufei on his   
hands again.' Wufei had agreed, saying only that the hangover the next morning had been deadly.   
Trowa just shrugged, remembering the embarrassment he had felt when Wufei had proceeded to   
stand on the table, and lecture about Confucius in Chinese.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the inn burst open, and a shadowed man walked in, followed by two   
pale, quivering women. He sauntered over to the bar, a cocky smile on his face, and leaned in close the   
girl who was calmly drinking a glass of something dark.  
  
  
"It's no fun to drink alone, eh, Hakai?" the man whispered into her ear.  
  
"Leave me be, Sodo. I am not in the mood to deal with you," the girl said harshly, and went  
back to her drink.   
  
"What, sad that you aren't one of Ja'aku's chosen? Does the thought of rejection make the   
poor little Hakai upset? It's not too late, you know. You could still come with me, to Ja'aku. Be my   
bride. After all," the man leaned in closer to her, "Havoc and Destruction belong together, wouldn't   
you say?" At the mention of Ja'aku, both Trowa and Wufei perked their ears. The girl turned, and   
faced the grinning man. The look on her face gave a clear warning that she was not to be trifled with.  
  
"Upset? Never. Go with you? Over my dead body. Be your bride? When the Nine Hells   
grow lilacs. And for the record, there are only three people that Destruction works with."  
  
"And who might they be, dear Hakai?"   
  
"Death himself, and the Shukumei Twins. Tell that to your master." She smirked at the   
man, and turned back to her drink. But Sodo was not to be put off so easily.  
  
"He will be your master someday. Ja'aku will win. And then, where will you be? Cowering   
all alone, no one to stand by you. Oh, the poor little Hakai! Whatever will I do?!" The man pranced   
around, mocking Hakai. Wufei watched as the girl's grip on the glass grew tense, the veins on her   
hands, showing.   
  
Hakai suddenly slammed the glass down. "That is quite enough, Sodo." Wufei noticed   
that the stone floor of the inn was beginning to shake.   
  
Sodo grabbed the girl, and pulled her towards him, until she was practically touching his   
lips with hers. "It is never enough." He jammed his lips against hers, in a rough kiss. An instant later,   
she shoved him into the wall.   
  
"Do. Not. Ever. Defile my body with your touch again." Hakai's voice was deadly calm,   
and her expression alone had caused both Trowa and Wufei to rise from their table. The floor was   
shaking still, more violently than before. Sodo stumbled to his feet, and grinned at the girl.  
  
"I'll do what I like." He advanced toward Hakai again. Sodo stopped abruptly, at the   
feeling of a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned, and Wufei's fist connected squarely with Sodo's   
nose. The force from the punch alone had sent Sodo careening into the wall on the other side of the   
room, and before he had a chance to recover, Wufei pulled him up from the floor. Sodo quickly found   
himself face to face with a very annoyed Chinese boy.  
  
"Leave. Now," Wufei hissed into the man's bruised and bleeding face. He let go of Sodo,   
turned, and walked back to their table. Trowa was still standing there, a dumbfounded expression on   
his face as his friend went back to his Calamari.   
  
Sodo managed to collect himself off of the floor, and quickly exited the inn, followed by his   
two lackeys. The girl remained where she was, her eyes following Wufei as he went back to his table.   
Hakai quickly made her decision. She walked over to them, grabbed an extra chair from a nearby   
table, spun it around, and plopped down, facing backwards. In a calm, collected voice, she spoke,   
"Just who the hell are you and how long have you been hanging out with Shi?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Taj Mahal  
  
"I want my body back."  
  
Zenryo stared at the blue-haired teenager that stood before him. He narrowed his eyes, ]  
trying to sense some good within the being.   
  
"Stop that and listen to me, Zenryo."   
  
"Why should I listen to you, Dark One?"   
  
"Because when it all comes down to it, who's holding the umbrella? Me. Not you. Me. I   
have the advantage, and I will be damned if I let you win."  
  
"But Dark One, you don't have an umbrella."  
  
The boy sighed, and rolled his eyes. "That's not the point."  
  
"What is the point, Dark One?"  
  
"I WANT MY BODY BACK!!!!!" Zenryo leaned back, startled. He regained his   
composure quickly, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid I that I cannot grant you your desire at the moment, Dark One."  
  
"I have a name, Zenryo. Shi. How hard is it to say one little syllable? And do you think   
that I give a flying fuck as to whether or not you want to 'grant me my desire?' It's not a desire, it's a   
demand," Shi hissed to the immortal, who just looked bored.  
  
"Shi then. I still cannot grant your demand. You see, this body fits me very well. The soul   
is pure, despite your obvious corruption. I am very happy with this host," Zenryo said with a smirk   
and leaned back in his marble throne.  
  
"Don't try and look smug; Duo just doesn't do that look well. Evil, yes. Demonic, yes.   
Giddy, yes. Not smug. And I have not corrupted him. He came that way."  
  
Zenryo winced as Duo let loose with some very creative cursing at Shi. Hush Duo, this   
does not concern you.  
  
The hell it doesn't. It's my body after all.  
  
No. It isn't your body anymore. It is mine.  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Prissy Boy?"  
  
"Yes. I had a momentary disturbance. I apologize."  
  
"Duo's giving you hell, isn't he?" Shi flashed a fanged grin at the thought of his best friend   
ranting and raving at the purely good and innocent immortal.  
  
"It is not your concern."  
  
"It is too. And Zenryo?"  
  
"What Shi?"  
  
"The only thing preventing me from coming up there and breaking your neck, is the fact   
that it's Duo's neck. Be glad of that. Or else, you'd be dead."  
  
"I cannot die. I am an immortal."  
  
"But you get the general idea."  
  
"No."  
  
Duo watched in fascination through Zenryo's eyes as Shi's hair began to glow an   
unnatural blue.  
  
"I really hate dealing with you, Prissy Boy. You're such a little son of a bitch. Can't give a   
guy a straight answer, no, that would be easy. Have to answer cryptically. Well ya know what, Prissy   
Boy?" Zenryo blinked for a second, and realized that Shi had disappeared. He suddenly felt an icy   
breath on the back of his neck. "I'm sick and tired of putting up with your shit. Remember, when you   
deal with Death, there is no win or lose. There is only lose."  
  
Zenryo slowly turned around, and faced the hungry eyes of Shi, who was floating upside   
down above him, his head, directly behind his own. "What are you doing?"  
  
"My host is a vampire, Zenryo. Vampires drink blood. Living things have blood. Duo is   
alive. Duo has blood. Therefore, me, being a vampire, can eat you, a human, for lunch. Do we have an   
understanding?"  
  
Zenryo stared back at Shi, who was licking his lips hungrily. "You would not."  
  
"I would. And this isn't Shi anymore. It's Michael. I have not fed for so long. Duo would   
satisfy my needs superbly. Then, when I have drained the last bit of blood from his body, I will slit my   
wrist, and give my blood to him. Duo will die then, to be reborn as one of my kind. I have no qualms   
about doing this. My soul calls for blood, and the thirst must be quenched," Michael hissed, and he   
opened his mouth ever so slightly to reveal two, long, sharp fangs.  
  
"My quarrel is not with Michael. It is with Shi." Zenryo raised a hand to push Michael   
away, but the other boy shoved it down. He brought his head lower, until his mouth rested dead even   
with Zenryo's neck.  
  
"Shi, do not do this," Zenryo pleaded. He could not stand the thought of being touched by   
this foul creature of darkness. Michael opened his mouth wider, and plunged his fangs into the neck   
of the quivering boy. Warm blood filled he vampire' mouth, quenching his thirst.  
  
Zenryo could feel his host's life force being sucked away by the boy. Duo cried out in   
mental and physical anguish. Suddenly, Michael broke away from Zenryo's neck, and grinned   
impishly.  
  
HE BIT ME!!!!! THAT LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING DICKHEAD BIT ME!!!!! Duo   
yelped very loudly. Zenryo grimaced at the sound, and tried to focus his attentions on the upside   
down Shi that had just bitten him.  
  
"Sorry Duo, but I had to get Prissy Boy's attention somehow," the vampire said with a   
smug expression on his face.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Shi," Zenryo whispered, his voice shaking as he rubbed the   
wounds on his neck.   
  
"No it wasn't. I told ya, just give me my body back, and no one gets hurt. You obviously   
didn't get my explanation, so I bit ya. Now, can I have my body back?" Shi began to float back to his   
original position on the floor, rather than the air.  
  
"No. Leave my sanctuary and do not return, filthy creature of darkness." Zenryo rose, a   
pointed a finger at Shi, who just laughed.  
  
"And what do you plan on doing to me if I refuse?" the vampire said with a laugh. "For   
one, I'm an immortal. Me no can die. Second, I'm using a vampire for a host body. You no can kill.   
Third, you're in a human body. You can die. Are we getting the idea?"  
  
"Begone, child of hate!" A blinding ball of light leapt from Zenryo's finger, spiraled   
towards Shi, who just flicked it away.   
  
"Pathetic. Look, let's just get this over with. You give me Duo, I leave. No more questions   
asked. Agreed?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shi sighed. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. I'll leave you and Duo alone, to try and take   
over the world. Then I'll go join up with the Twins of Shukumei, and kick your ass at a later date,   
alright?"  
  
"That is a splendid agreement. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Then sayonara, Zenryo." Shi turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "Oh, and Zenryo?   
Duo does not do the scholarly thing well, so don't try and pull it off."  
  
"I will remember that, Dark One. Now leave me." Zenryo waved his hand, as if dismissing   
a servant. Shi rolled his eyes, then took off running at a break neck speed into the rising sun.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
New York City  
  
"So let me get this straight, Sodo. You went to Italy, tracked down Hakai, which was a   
major no-no in the first place, pissed her off, idiotic of you, kissed her, incredibly dumb of you, pissed   
off some Chinese guy, got punched in the face by the Chinese guy and came back here to waste my   
time with your pathetic whining?" Ja'aku looked up from the Jacuzzi, where he soaked with Kiken,   
Byoki, and Itami, three of his followers that had chosen exceptionally beautiful hosts.  
  
"Yes, Milord." Sodo said, bowing his head to Ja'aku. "Forgive my insolence, Master, it was   
a mistake to think that I could bring Hakai back with me." He raised his head, and paused for a   
moment, to see if he had Ja'aku's full attention. "I was doing this for you, Milord. I felt that one with   
such a taste in hosts would be appreciated by you. I felt that I was doing you a favour. Please, I beg of   
you. Show mercy to this pathetic-"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap, Sodo," Ja'aku said, tossing his champagne glass at Sodo's head. The   
immortal let it shatter on his head, and ignored the mixture of blood and alcohol that ran down his   
face. Itami let out a giggle, and Ja'aku stroked her hair thoughtfully. "Now, little Itami, tell me, what   
would you do if you were in Sodo's position. Enlighten us with your wisdom."  
  
"Well Sah," Itami began, the southern accent of her host appearing when she spoke, "I   
wouldn't have gahne after this Hakai woman in the fahst place. I'd have come straight to you, Sah, and   
let loose a pain curse on her the moment she cahme into view. Does mah ansah please, mah Sah?"   
Itami grinned at Ja'aku. He smiled, and tilted her lips towards him to place a delicate kiss upon them.   
  
"Of course, my tortuous little Itami. Your answer pleases me greatly." He leaned back,   
and stared at Sodo coldly.   
  
"And what would you and Byoki do, my Kiken? Would you fly to me as well, as Itami as   
sworn, or go to Hakai, as my foolish Sodo has done? Come now, my dears, don't be meek," Ja'aku said,   
now grinning as the two other girls pressed their nude bodies to him, squealing and giggling.  
  
"Your grace, I think of nothing but your pleasure! To even consider finding the   
whore-goddess called Hakai would be unthinkable! Please my lord, allow me to punish Sodo for his   
stupidity. He should not be allowed to befoul the air of your sanctuary!" Kiken said, giggling and   
smiling as she nuzzled closer to her god.  
  
"What about you, Byoki?" The red haired girl thought for a moment before answering in   
a soft, yet harsh tone.  
  
"Ja'aku, my sovereign, I cannot imagine what could drive one of your followers to seek out   
another immortal. To think of abandoning you with your angelic form for a flea bitten wretch is   
against all reason. Sodo should be severely punished for his crime against your sinful beauty." She   
stopped, and grinned evilly at Sodo before finishing. "I would be honored if you would leave the   
punishing to me."  
  
"I'm sure you would, Byoki, I'm sure you would. But," Ja'aku said as he untangled the   
three girls from him, "I would like to converse with Sodo alone now, so if you'll excuse me." Ja'aku   
began to climb out of the pool, much to the dismay of the girls. "Don't fret; I'll be back soon." He   
kissed each of the girls on the head, before getting out of the pool completely.  
  
"Akui, my robe," Ja'aku said, beckoning for the immortal to bring him the silken garment.   
She slipped it over his shoulders, as he marveled once more at the wonderful human sensation known   
as touch. "Thank you, my sweet." Akui nodded, and Ja'aku led Sodo to an area where black curtains   
covered the massive windows. He pulled a cord, and the curtains slid back, revealing a spectacular   
view.  
  
"Sodo, tell me why I continue to put up with your idiocies," Ja'aku said unemotionally.  
  
"Because I am a loyal and powerful follower whose aide to your cause cannot be equaled,"   
Sodo replied with absolute honesty.  
  
"NO!!" Ja'aku roared, whirling around, "That is NOT the reason I permit your existence!!   
The only reason, mind you, the ONLY reason I continue to allow you to follow me as one of my   
disciples is that at one time, before Hakai, you were the most loyal of them all! THAT is the only   
reason I let you live!" Sodo watched as the immortal, trapped, as he saw it in an teenager's body,   
turned to face the windows.   
  
"Milord, I apologize-" Sodo began, but was silenced by a glare from Akui, who was   
watching him intently.   
  
"Shut up Sodo. Just shut up. I want you to listen very carefully, do you understand?" He   
didn't wait for Sodo to give an answer before continuing. "I want you to go out into the city, and find   
yourself a nice whore, okay? Find yourself a nice whore and fuck her good. Fuck her til she dies. And   
then, I want you to take the body of your dead whore to Times Square, and proclaim that you worship   
me with such vigor, that every building directly surrounding the area shatters. Do you understand me,   
Sodo?"  
  
"Yes," Sodo said in quiet voice.  
  
"And then, and only then, do you dare to return to me Sodo, got that? I don't want to see   
you face, or smell your shit til you can come back here, bearing the body of your dead whore in your   
arms. Do we have an understanding?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then get the fuck out of here! I don't want you to return until you've completed your   
tasks! LEAVE!! NOW!!" Ja'aku screamed at Sodo, who quickly left the apartment, frightened by the   
immortal's anger.  
  
After he was gone, Akui approached her master with caution, not wanting to disturb him.  
"Come here, Akui," he whispered, his host's voice hoarse. She went to him, and wrapped her arms   
about his scantily clad form. "Where did I go wrong with him, Akui?"  
  
"It was not your fault, My Lord," she told him softly, kissing his soft hair. Ja'aku sighed,   
and turned to face Akui.  
  
"I want you to follow Sodo. Follow him, but do not let him be aware of your presence.   
Follow him and make sure he cares out my orders with efficiency." Akui nodded, and slipped away   
from Ja'aku. She left the apartment silently, and pursued Sodo through the night.  
  
Ja'aku turned away from the window, and closed his eyes. /Damn that Sodo! Damn him a   
thousand times for troubling my thoughts! Damn him for interrupting my plans!/ He looked out once   
more over the brightly lit city before turning back to his three buxom beauties that were awaiting his   
return to the Jacuzzi.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rio Di Janeiro  
  
Tsuriai walked through the streets of Rio Di Janeiro, a slight grin on his face. He did like   
this human skin, the way one could experience the foolish little human world in all its glory. And   
what a day to experience life. The sun was out, and shone down warmly on his human skin.   
  
Heero, Tsuriai asked softly. He waited for a moment, expecting a harsh reply.  
  
What is it? Heero said, at last, his voice weary.  
  
I was only going to comment on Taiyou Nikkou's light. It's exquisite. In truth, Tsuriai   
was surprised. Heero had never actually replied to him before today. This was progress.  
  
What is Taiyou Nikkou?  
  
Taiyou Nikkou is the Sun. She's very pleasant to be around.  
  
I thought you were in exile.  
  
A frown passed over Tsuriai's face. This was before.  
  
I see.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsuriai felt as Heero's entire being froze, and silenced. What is it? he asked, frowning   
slightly.  
  
Relena Peacecraft. A wince.  
  
Who is she?  
  
An extremely annoying brat that is obsessed with me.  
  
What should we do?  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That   
annoying voice again.  
  
You're asking my advice?  
  
Tsuriai could almost hear Heero sigh. Yes.  
  
Run. Like. Hell.   
  
Unfortunately, with the last word, Relena tackled Heero.  
  
"HEERO!!!" she exclaimed gleefully, "Why didn't you answer me? Or my calls? Or my   
letters? Or my e-mails? Or my telegrams? Oh well, that's not important now!! You obviously   
remembered that I was coming here and decided to come and meet me, didn't you Heero? Heero?"  
  
Tsuriai searched through Heero's mind at a frantic pace. Yes, there were memories of this   
Relena, torn letters and death threats. He realized that Heero usually solved the Relena problem by   
pointing a gun at her head and threatening to kill her. But this didn't seem to be the situation where   
one would pull a gun in the middle of Rio Di Janeiro. And he wasn't carrying a weapon.  
  
Heero, do you have any advice?  
  
Run. Like. Hell.  
  
I don't think that will work. Anything else?  
  
You could kill her? There was a touch of hopefulness in Heero's voice.  
  
No, I can't. It's a public place.  
  
Be sugary sweet to her. It will confuse the bitch to no end.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!" Relena screamed in Tsuriai's ear, "CAN YOU HEAR ME???????"  
  
Owwww, Heero winced.  
  
Owwww, Tsuriai winced.  
  
"Of course I can hear you, Relena darling! How are you this fine morning?" Tsuriai wanted   
to puke at the sound of his voice. But it seemed to be working. Relena looked dumbfounded.  
  
You make me sick, Heero commented.  
  
I make myself sick, replied Tsuriai, But now I have a plan.  
  
What?  
  
"Heero, I'm just wonderful, How are you today? It's such a surprise to see you!"  
  
"I'm so much better now that you're here, Dearest. I came down here just to see you while   
you were on vacation! I'm glad that you're surprised." Gag.  
  
So, Tsuriai, what's your plan?  
  
Ever heard of Settoku?  
  
Persuasion? What do you mean?  
  
I'm summoning Settoku. She'll be more useful to us as a host.  
  
Will she be as annoying?  
  
No.   
  
Go for it.   
  
"Oh, Relena, let's go for a walk to together, out in the park, shall we, and then up to the   
mountains! It'll be so wonderful to be able to spend time alone with you!"  
  
"Heero, that's a wonderful idea!!"  
  
If she tries to kiss me, I'm killing her, Heero grumbled, and Tsuriai agreed.  
  
If she tries to kiss me, I'm killing myself. It's bad enough having to listen to her and have   
her hugging me like I'm some sort of teddy bear.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
Tsuriai nodded slightly, not enough for the gleeful Relena to notice, but enough for Heero   
to get the message. He continued on, and began to plot out the plan in its entirety.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Cha: So, how do you like so far?  
  
Puda: She has no clue when part four will be up....   
  
Chiron: Because she's preoccupied with that other fic... And it's not the werewolf one!!!!! Or vampyres!!  
  
Cha: I've noticed that I write only AU. This could be a bad thing....   
  
Puda: No it's not...   
  
Chiron: REVIEWING!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
